<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Episode 3: The Void by Oscer7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226351">Episode 3: The Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscer7/pseuds/Oscer7'>Oscer7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kassándra: Servant to the Void [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Continuation, Eternians, Evil She-Ra, Gen, Halfmoon, Magicats (She-Ra), Purrsia, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscer7/pseuds/Oscer7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of my series Kassándra: Servant to the Void! After earning Tom's trust, Catra learns more about her newfound past, who Kasey is and why she's on Etheria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kassándra: Servant to the Void [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Episode 3: The Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3: The Void</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cast</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassándra (16)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomás (10)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouscara (10)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomás (29)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassándra (34)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swiftwind</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Receptionist</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catana (29)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouscara (29)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light Hope</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goon 1</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goon 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Commander</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Non-Speaking</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magicat Voidspawn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snakemen Voidspawn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfmoon Pedestrians</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kufis</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sets</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Interiors</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra and Adora's Bedroom</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfmoon Academy Entrance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brightmoon Balcony</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal Castle Entryway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal Castle Hallway 1</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal Castle Hallway 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal Castle Void Holdout</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassándra's Lair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomás's House</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Military Base Hallway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beret Bomb Deck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Exteriors</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal Castle Outside</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Old Town Cart Station</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Old Town Alleyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Military Base Courtyard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Military Base Landing Pad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clifface</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hillside Streets</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hillside Streets 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hillside Alleyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfmoon Outskirts Street </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whispering Woods</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fade In:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ext. Old Town Cart Station</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA (16) and TOMÁS (10) are standing at the terminal. TOMÁS is looking around nervously while KASSÁNDRA is tapping her foot in impatience. HALFMOON PEDESTRIANS are walking around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Groans in frustration)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it's late again. These carts are so shit around here!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll be calm when we get out of this dump! I HATE waiting here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh I hate waiting around here too. I'm scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my fucking god I KNOW! UGH you say this every day! EVERY. FUCKING... Day...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(TOMÁS starts to cry. KASSÁNDRA has a look of remorse.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh don't cry. Please don't cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(KASSÁNDRA embraces TOMÁS. Some BYSTANDERS pass by giving dirty looks.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm sorry. You don't need to be scared. As long as I'm here you'll be safe-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Through sniffles)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what if you're not here? What if you're gone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then you'll have to learn to fend for yourself...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Lets go of TOMÁS and pulls a small knife concealed near her right thigh and hands it to TOMÁS.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here. With this, even when you're disarmed, you'll always be armed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't you need it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can get another one. You'll need it more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS reluctantly takes the knife from KASSÁNDRA and sheathes it in his boot. Not long after, MOUSCARA (10) emits a scream coming from the alleyway. KASSÁNDRA and TOMÁS look at each other in concern before running over to see what's happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Ext. Old Town Alleyway</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA is cornered by Eternians GOON 1 and GOON 2. Both GOONS are livid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GOON 1</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where's the food?! I know you took it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Scared and on verge of tears)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I... I don't know what you're-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GOON 2 picks her up by her throat and puts MOUSCARA against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GOON 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying and stealing, it's what your kind does best. It don't matter though, we got food right here...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(starts laughing)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA'S face is turning red and panic is in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GOON 1</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not much meat on those bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GOON 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh but the meat on the bone is the best part!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA casts a light rune from her Bright Paw and blasts GOON 2 in the face with the beam of light. GOON 2 falls down to the ground, dropping MOUSCARA. MOUSCARA gasps for air. GOON 1 faces KASSÁNDRA as she sprints towards him. He dodges the initial swipes of KASSÁNDRA'S sword but she spins and kicks him in the chest, sending him flying backward. GOON 2 regains consciousness and attempts to get up. He looks up to see KASSÁNDRA pointing her sword at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Stern)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Get out of here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GOON 2 quickly gets up and runs away with GOON 1 in a panic down the alley. KASSÁNDRA looks on as they're running away. She sheaths her sword and walks over to comfort MOUSCARA. MOUSCARA is balled up and crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, it's okay. They're gone. They won't hurt you anymore...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Looks down and notices MOUSCARA'S lack of a tail)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your tail... What happened to your tail?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Through tears)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They... they took it! They thought it was funny!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Pauses with a horrified look on her face)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What's your name?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouscara...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your name is Mouse?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Breaks into a nervous smile)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heh...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA turns around and backhands TOMÁS. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owww....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Starts crying)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Angrily)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're unbelievable you know that?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Collects herself and puts her hand on MOUSCARA'S shoulder.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My name's Kassándra. You can call me Kasey. And this is my little brother Tomás. He's a lot nicer...he really is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Glares at TOMÁS)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where do you live? We can bring you home-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't have a home...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Gives a look of sympathy)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then why don't you come with us? We'll give you a place to stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Looks up, tears still in her eyes)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R-really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Rubbing the spot where he was slapped)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sis are you sure?  What would Dad think?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't care what Tao thinks. She's staying with us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(KASSÁNDRA smiles at MOUSCARA, who smiles back)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can... can you help me? I can't walk that far anymore...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS rushes over and helps MOUSCARA onto his shoulder. TOMÁS notices the fleas that MOUSCARA has and gets really uncomfortable. MOUSCARA starts tearing up from discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Whining)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oooooh! She has fleas!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're going to have to just deal with it. Come on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all start heading out of the alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fade to Int. Halfmoon Academy Entrance</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTIONIST is sitting at her front desk reading a magazine. The front door opens and she looks over her magazine. KASSÁNDRA, TOMÁS and MOUSCARA enter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTIONIST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Uninterested)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.. it's you... and...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(notices MOUSCARA)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. What are you doing? Who's this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS and MOUSCARA slowly walk past the desk down the hallway. Both look miserable and have fleas. KASSÁNDRA walks up to the front desk and sets her hand authoritatively on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new recruit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTIONIST looks stunned before bursting out laughing, aggravating KASSÁNDRA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTIONIST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasey... I know you like to help people and all but come on! We don't take bums off the street, Magicat or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what? You haven't seen what she can do-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTIONIST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(starts laughing)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you have?! Come on Kasey this is pathetic even for you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(flustered)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You aren't even going to give her a chance?! Look at her!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTIONIST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Section 3, Bulletin 12: A recruiter holds the right to reject any recruit, regardless of ability or trial results.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh you wanna play that game, huh? Well, according to Section 2 Bulletin 32, illegal substances found in the possession of soldiers will result in seizing of goods and harsh punishments. It would be a shame if an officer found say... a certain stash of catnip-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTIONIST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Pauses and looks around nervously)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine you win. We'll give her a trial immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No we aren't. We'll give her food and medical attention, give her time to prepare and then, when she's ready, she'll undergo a trial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTIONIST grits her teeth in anger, making KASSÁNDRA smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTIONIST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(muttering)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We'll help her recover, then give her a trial...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's more like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RECEPTIONIST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being Tao's little protégé won't protect you forever, Kasey. The minute he leaves you you're a dead woman walking. I'd watch your back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA'S confident smirk turns to fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fade to WHITE</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Flash to Int. Catra and Adora's Bedroom</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra awoke with a start and sits up in her bed. She's shaken and breathing quickly. She looks down and clutches TOMÁS’S necklace, the glow just starting to fade. She starts calming down as the necklace returns to normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Int. Brightmoon Balcony</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS is out at the balcony looking out to the sunrise. He's sitting on the railing. ADORA peeks her head around the corner before ducking back. She then casually walks in to join TOMÁS. She leans on the railing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How're you feeling?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel great actually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(chuckles)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do you do it? It's only been three days!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was taught to get up just as quickly as I was struck down, rest is for the weak and all that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren't given any rest at all?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(becomes slightly uncomfortable)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They felt we didn't deserve it...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(becomes really awkward)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh... that sounds awful...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(her voices trails off)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um... so... papa Tom huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(gives a half smile)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heh. Yeah... that's me...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I've never seen Catra this happy before. It... it means a lot to her, where she's from and all... I'm a little jealous. What were her parents like?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS looks in grief. ADORA already looks regretful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They... they were great people. I wish she met them. I... I'd give anything for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um.... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Looking around nervously)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since we're asking questions, how are you able to control yourself?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you mean?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She-Ra is a murderous psychopath and you can turn into her. How are you keeping her under control?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She-Ra isn't a different person, she's just a person I can turn into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That doesn't change you at all?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well I change a little. Well changed. It changed the way I think a little and... it's complicated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(skeptical)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean- ugh-  I mean I'm different but it doesn't control me. Was... Kasey different?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She... she was like you. She was strong, brave, talented... she was special. How can you do what she couldn't?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sounds like you know her pretty well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(pauses)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA bursts into the room with a look of disbelief and anger. ADORA looks to her and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good morning sleepyhead-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(at TOMÁS)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KASEY IS YOUR SISTER?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS becomes really nervous as ADORA turns to him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I... I...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why didn't you tell me?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm sorry-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry? You're SORRY?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra it's okay-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No it's not! I thought you were done hiding things from us! But no let's just brush over the fact his sister is a She-Ra!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's not my sister...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is what are you talking about-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(agitated)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No she isn't! Kasey is my sister! That... that thing she turns into, that isn't my sister! Kasey was a good person! She-Ra is just using her!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that's not how it works-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well I think you're full of shit! I know what I saw! Kasey would've never done any of that! She-Ra made her do it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER and BOW run into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We heard yelling. Is everything okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything's fine. Are we heading to the Crystal Castle?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you're ready...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(gets off the railing and heads for the exit)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm as ready as I'll ever be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS exits leaving everyone else staring at each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(confusion)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So... we're going now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why not? He's gonna leave anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA makes her way towards the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra, Tom probably didn't tell you about Kasey cause he wasn't comfortable talking about it. He's not trying to hide anything from you. Stop taking everything so personally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA twitches her nose in irritation and storms out. Adora looks on in concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fade to Ext. Whispering Woods</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA, ADORA, TOMÁS, GLIMMER, BOW and SWIFT WIND are walking through the woods with ADORA leading the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remind me again why the horse is coming with?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SWIFT WIND</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey! I'll have you know there is nothing more crucial to a mission than a brave and trusty steed! Oh and a handsome steed, forgot to mention handsome.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That and we have no idea what's in there. The more help the better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We're here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Scene continues in Ext. Crystal Castle Outside</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone approaches the entrance. The Crystal Castle is even more dilapidated than before. TOMÁS looks at the entrance in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eternia?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door activates and the door starts to open. Everyone looks at TOMÁS in amazement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can read that too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I can read, big deal. The real question is what kind of idiot puts the password right above the door?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens. Black mist pours out and an eerie shriek can be heard from inside. GLIMMER and Bow hide behind SWIFT WIND. CATRA'S hair stands up as ADORA and TOMÁS look on in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone's definitely in there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SWIFT WIND</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's no way I'm going down there!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA and TOMÁS look at SWIFT WIND with questioning looks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SWIFT WIND</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean... I'll stay out here! I can guard the entrance so nobody gets away... yeah stay here...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good idea. We could use somebody to guard our exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW peeks from behind SWIFT WIND.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you sure this is a good idea?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you guys don't want to come with, that's fine. I'll do this myself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We're going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW and GLIMMER, after some resistance, step out from behind SWIFT WIND. Everyone but SWIFT WIND enter the Crystal Castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fade to Int Crystal Castle Entryway</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is walking down to the end of the entryway, black mist flowing along the ground. ADORA notices LIGHT HOPE at the end of the room and is taken aback. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light Hope?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone rushes over to LIGHT HOPE.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light Hope! It's me, Adora! Hello?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LIGHT HOPE is unresponsive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What are all of these charts?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW walks over for closer examination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look like maps. They're showing the location of something…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before BOW could look closer, LIGHT HOPE springs to life. BOW yelps, jumps back and falls on his face. GLIMMER helps him up as everyone else looks on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LIGHT HOPE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The great awakening is here! The truest of them all to materialize in our presence! The void shall be awakened. The void is true. The void represents all. The void is creation and destruction, life and death, the beginning and the end. Do not fear the void. Do not run. Embrace the eternal, the enlightening, the holy vacuum and emptiness of the void! Cast out the shadows of doubt. Cast out the shadows- cast out the shadows-cast out the shadows...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(LIGHT HOPE continues to repeat "Cast out the shadows"as everyone looks at her in confusion)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(to TOMÁS)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What's the Void?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(snarky)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sure about that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both ADORA and TOMÁS glare at CATRA, who grins back. TOMÁS looks to LIGHT HOPE.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Kasey... what happened to you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like one of the doors is still intact. Let's keep going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Crystal Castle Hallway 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is slowly heading down the hallway, black mist still moving across the ground. GLIMMER rounds the corner but immediately jumps back around the corner in a panic. Everyone else looks at her in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(panting)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What are those things?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA, ADORA and TOMÁS peek their heads around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Continue Scene to Crystal Castle Void Holdout</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several shadow figures are guarding an entrance going further into the Crystal Castle. Composition is 4/5th MAGICAT VOIDSPAWN and 1/5th SNAKEMEN VOIDSPAWN. They are all carrying Rune Rifles, a semi-automatic rifle that shoots a precision laser rune at the tip of the barrel, Bright Paws and officer helmets like CATRA'S. They are either patrolling the room or guarding the area. CATRA and ADORA look frightened as TOMÁS closely examines their equipment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well their equipment is definitely Magicat. They look like Magicats too but... they're different... they look deformed, like it's their shadows...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Start to walk back up the hallway they came from)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't like where this is going. Maybe we should head back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A red holo mark appears on GLIMMER'S chest. She looks down and notices it before looking up in fear. A MAGICAT VOIDSPAWN is facing GLIMMER and raises its rune rifle to fire. Before it can shoot, BOW fires an arrow, piercing the VOIDSPAWN and killing it. It collapses making a loud hissing sound before slowly disappearing. The sounds draw the other VOIDSPAWN, making them start to close on the group's position. TOMÁS draws both his swords.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it's a little late now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS rushes around the corner and engages the group of VOIDSPAWN. He draws a rune, forming a shield onto the top of his blade. He uses it for cover as he advances. ADORA follows him and raises her hand in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the honor of-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA'S raised hand gets shot and she collapses to the ground in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA rushes over to ADORA. CATRA looks up to see a couple of black portals open on the walls. Three VOIDSPAWN fall out of the portals with Rune Rifles materializing in their hands. They face CATRA who's caught out. GLIMMER shoots sparkles at the VOIDSPAWN before they </span>
  <span>could attack, vaporizing them. GLIMMER nods to CATRA. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cut to TOMÁS fighting multiple VOIDSPAWN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cuts the last VOIDSPAWN down and picks up the Rune Rifle it dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Rune Rifle turns to black dust and wastes away in his hand. He looks at his hands in confusion.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS narrowly avoids getting shot as BOW comes around to support him in holding the advancing VOIDSPAWN back. TOMÁS quickly looks around and assesses the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're flanking behind us! We gotta advance! Move! Move! Move!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA helps ADORA up as everyone makes their way through the room and through the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Crystal Castle Hallway 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as everyone gets past the doorway, TOMÁS smashes the entry pad causing the door to shut. Everyone takes a moment to catch their breath. TOMÁS sheathes both his swords and looks down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like the only way is forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hold it! Since when are YOU in charge? You nearly got us killed!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(stuff in quotes is mocking)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me?! Ha! I led us all to safety before we were encircled. You screamed "Adora" and ran into the middle of the room to get shot. But sure, I'm the one in the wrong here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER and BOW both look on in concern as TOMÁS and CATRA get in each other's faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are! It was your idea to go into this place and now we're stuck in here and it's all your fault!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was YOUR idea to come with! If you didn't want to come with then why the FUCK are you here!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We're here to help you-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't need your help-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AND YOU'RE FUCKING USELESS-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STOP! Now is not the time to argue!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(after some silence)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine. You guys can work on finding a way out, and I'll work this out myself and stop whatever my sister is planning cause CLEARLY I'm the only one that gives a shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS storms away down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Hopeless and in pain)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom... come back...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh so dramatic! We're all heading the same way anyway-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Gets in CATRA'S face, very infuriated.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't wanna hear it! After this, you and me are gonna have a talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA follows GLIMMER and BOW to where TOMÁS is going. CATRA can only stand there in silence before meekly following everyone else. As they turn the corner, it suddenly fades to the </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>outskirts of Halfmoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Scene becomes Ext. Military Base Courtyard</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is at the bottom of the hill facing the Military facility. TOMÁS is several feet ahead and is standing still looking at the facility. GLIMMER looks behind her and notices the hallway they went down is gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where are we?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Looks to Halfmoon burning below in shock)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We're by Halfmoon...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Runs past at full speed wielding a rune rifle)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Double time Tom! We don't have all day!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS looks at CATANA sprinting past in disbelief before shaking his head and regaining focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS reaches for his back and initially grabs nothing. After a moment a Rune Rifle materializes on his back and he finally grabs it. He draws it and sprints after CATANA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait! Tom this isn't real! Tom!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else runs after TOMÁS. Several VOIDSPAWN materialize between TOMÁS and everyone else, cutting them off. Bright Paws materialize in all of the VOIDSPAWN as ADORA backs up and prepares herself to fight along with everyone else. ADORA raises her hand and summons the sword of protection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the honor of Grayskull!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to TOMÁS and CATANA </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS and CATANA are making their way up the top of the hill. They sit down and survey the courtyard below them. They observe the MAGICAT REBELS and ETERNIAN REBELS around the facility including the one manned on the turret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought they were gonna send reinforcements! No way we're gonna get through that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud sound comes from above as 5 KUFIS, gigantic robotic peacekeepers with Cat features, descend from the sky and drop into the middle of the courtyard. They engage immediately with the rebel forces and begin killing them at an alarming rate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kufis? Seriously?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doubt they're friendly. I'm not getting anywhere near them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA and TOMÁS look down in horror that the KUFIS are causing as they move around to get into the facility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to ADORA slashing down the final VOIDSPAWN. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come on!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone starts rushing up the hill to where TOMÁS and CATANA were. They all look down and see the destruction the KUFIS are causing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Horrified)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So those are Kufis... They really are death bots...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom has to be around here somewhere...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Ext. Military Base Landing Pad</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA and TOMÁS are running up to the Anti-Air gun at the top of the military base. They stop near the turret to catch their breath and look down at the burning city below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This used to be the crown jewel or Purrsia... wouldn't think that now looking at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This isn't how I wanna remember it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me neither but... we don't have a choice do we?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both look onto the ruins before CATANA turns to TOMÁS quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dibs on the big gun!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dang it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA punches TOMÁS' shoulder and laughs. TOMÁS blushes a little as CATANA makes his way to the anti-air gun. He turns back to TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You got my back right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(smiles)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Always...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA smiles and sits down into the seat of the gun. Upon activating it a massive rune forms on the tip of the barrel. Rebels start closing in on their position. CATANA starts firing at the several Fezzes, troop transports, that the rebels are in. TOMÁS draws his rifle and takes aim at the troops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Int. Military Base Hallway</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else is making their way through the facility. CATRA and GLIMMER stumble and lose their balance due to the shockwaves the turret makes when firing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's up top! He has to be up top!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A laser shot barely misses BOW'S head. They turn around to see a group of VOIDSPAWN that have appeared behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How many of them are there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Ext. Military Base Landing Pad</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS is fighting off a rebel assault on the turret. CATANA picks MOUSCARA up on comms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm off! They're all over me!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come around! We'll cover you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS and CATANA take aim to the right after clearing out the landing pad. MOUSCARA'S Beret, a space capable transport, flies overhead being followed by several rebel hats, which are planetary fighters. CATANA and TOMÁS fire upon the hats taking all of them down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're clear! Go!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copy!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA'S Beret goes into the valley before making a 180 and engaging full thrusters. It blasts over the base at incredible speed and goes up into the sky. CATANA climbs down the ladder as TOMÁS looks up at the sky. CATANA goes over to TOMÁS. GLIMMER finally got out to the landing pad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There he is!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Everyone else starts to rush towards TOMÁS and CATANA)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(to CATANA)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We get out of here. Orders are to meet with 47th company and get to point...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS notices KASSÁNDRA in She-Ra form charging towards CATANA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat! Look out!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before CATANA could react, KASSÁNDRA thrusts her sword through his chest. TOMÁS takes a step back in panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NO!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA pulls the sword out before spinning around and slashing CATANA down by his left shoulder. TOMÁS draws his rifle and takes aim but before he can fire KASSÁNDRA slashes his rifle to the side before kicking him in the chest. TOMÁS' rifle flies out his hands and goes over the edge of the landing pad. TOMÁS almost goes over himself but draws his artificial claws to catch himself on the ledge. Dangling off the ledge by one hand, TOMÁS gets both hands on the ledge and attempts to lift himself back up. However, when he lifts himself up he is kicked in the face by KASSÁNDRA and sent down into the depths below. KASSÁNDRA stands over the edge looking down before walking away. Everyone else finally gets to the edge. CATRA and ADORA look at KASSÁNDRA in horror. The simulation starts to stutter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really is a She-ra...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come on! Let's see if Tom is okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all group together and teleport down to TOMÁS.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Ext. Cliff Face</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone teleports to the bottom of the cliff right next to an unconscious TOMÁS. CATRA runs over to help TOMÁS. As she reaches down, her hand goes through him, causing him to distort. It's a hologram. CATRA jumps back in heavy distress as everyone else looks in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This isn't right. Where'd he go?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Int. Kassándra's Lair</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS wakes up in a dark room. He looks around in confusion. He notices a light shining at the end of the long room and heads toward the light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Ext. Cliff Face</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(panicked)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do we do?! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stay calm... maybe if we follow the hologram it'll take us to the real Tom?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How would that help?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Glares at CATRA)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well do you have a better idea?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA falls silent and is very upset. A muffled voice starts to emanate from CATANA'S helmet, which is in pieces and barely works. TOMÁS'S hologram wakes up. He gets up slowly and picks up the helmet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(on the verge of tears)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat? Cat, are you there? Cat... Cat, please answer... please... is everything okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey Mouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom? What are you doing on Cat's comms? What happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He... didn't make it...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(After a pause)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll see him soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Int. Beret Bomb Deck</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA is sitting next to the bomb. She is wounded and there are several bodies strewn about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouse what are you talking about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our ship got boarded when we got out of orbit. We fought them back but... I'm the only one left. The bomb... it's damaged. The only way to set it off is to-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No! I know where you're going with this! You don't... we can figure something else out!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no we can't. It'll be okay. I can end all of this! I can save everyone...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(MOUSCARA can hear TOMÁS crying through the comms.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom I love you so much. I don't want to leave you OR Catra behind but... I have to do this. I have to be the hero. And...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you need me to do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Ext. Cliff face</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The squadron that was evacuating our neighborhood went MIA before they reached our house. Catra's still in there. You have to get her out of here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS is silent as he looks off towards the neighborhood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know you can do it, there's nobody else I trust more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you too, Mouse. I'll get it done, I promise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MOUSCARA'S cries can be heard through the headset. TOMÁS takes the helmet off and smashes it onto the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Ext. Hillside Streets</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS drops down into the streets below. The sun in the sky explodes and the whole place goes dark. The street lights automatically go on. Everyone tails TOMÁS as he enters his neighborhood, now occupied by rebel forces. TOMÁS jumps from the streets into an alleyway to keep in the shadows. TOMÁS sneaks through the alleyway and peers out into the streets. A rebel soldier stands over the remains of a Magicat extraction force. TOMÁS draws a laser rune and takes aim. He kills the soldier and runs into his house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Int. Tomás's House</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS runs into his wrecked house and sprints straight up the stairs. He frantically looks outside before rushing into baby Catra's room. BABY CATRA starts to cry as TOMÁS picks her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Panicking and giving holding her close)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's okay. It's okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BABY CATRA hushes down slightly and TOMÁS heads towards the staircase and looks outside the second story window. Several Rebel Soldiers are outside looking at the body and the surrounding area. BABY CATRA lets out a loud whail catching their attention. TOMÁS ducks behind underneath the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Hushed tone and holding BABY CATRA close)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra. Shhh!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Rebel Soldiers fire at the window. TOMÁS ducks away and shields BABY CATRA from the shattering glass. TOMÁS hears loud footsteps downstairs and draws his sword. He draws a rune and blasts the rebel soldier heading up the stairs. More start to go up as TOMÁS draws a fire rune and sets the hallway on fire. TOMÁS runs backs into baby Catra's room and smashes the window with the hilt of his sword. He leaps out the window and lands awkwardly. TOMÁS shields BABY CATRA as he falls. He quickly gets up and goes around the corner. TOMÁS sees KASSÁNDRA in her normal form walking up the street. He ducks behind the wall quickly, panic in his eyes. A portal forms a couple yards down the alley. TOMÁS looks at it and then at BABY </span>
  <span>CATRA. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Kisses her forehead)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm sorry...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS tosses her into the portal, her cries echoing before slowly fading. The portal closes as he turns and draws both swords. The wall he was hiding behind gets blasted to bits by KASSÁNDRA, now in She-Ra form with her eyes glowing purple. TOMÁS faces her and goes into the street, a murderous expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Smiles)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so there is one... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS stares in silence. Everyone else catches up to watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Chuckles)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing? What a surprise... It didn't have to come to this. You had a choice. You could've left. Instead you chose the side of the enemy, siding with the people that beat us down. You're pathetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both start to circle each other. TOMÁS is still silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. How appropriate...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both charge at each other. In the first strike, KASSÁNDRA disarms one of TOMÁS'S swords and knocks it away. They continue slashing away, all of his attacks matched easily by her. She counters one his downward strikes and disarms him completely. TOMÁS dodges one swing but is grabbed by the neck and lifted in the air. He is now face to face with KASSÁNDRA. BOW notices a door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's the exit! Come on we don't have time!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone except CATRA runs past the holograms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You really thought you could kill me!? I'm a GOD! How can YOU kill a god!? What a GRAND and INTOXICATING innocence! How could YOU be so naive?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS draws the knife KASSÁNDRA gave to him and puts it into KASSÁNDRA'S left eye. She screams in pain and drops him. TOMÁS sweeps her leg and she collapses to the ground, unable to get up. She covers her face and cries as blood starts to pool on the ground. TOMÁS grimaces before starting to run away. CATRA stands there in horror before GLIMMER teleports next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra let's go!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER teleports both of them next to the rest and they all run through the door and down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to Int. Kassándra's Lair</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hall opens up into a massive throne room. They see TOMÁS halfway up the stairs facing KASSÁNDRA, who is a tall shadow figure with glowing purple eyes. He has a look of concern as he slowly reaches out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasey?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA turns quickly to face TOMÁS, her sword of protection materializing in her right hand. She raises it up in the air, emitting a blinding light and turning into her She-Ra form. She is in a much more weathered state, a black void covers the left side of her face where she was stabbed, a purple dot where her eye used to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(attempts to run over to TOMÁS)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA and TOMÁS both look at her. KASSÁNDRA'S eye glows purple and brings up a black barrier between CATRA and the others and her. CATRA stops right in front of it and starts to panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No! No no no!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She starts clawing at the barrier, but it emits shocks and sends her flying backwards. ADORA runs to her side, but CATRA pushes her away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't worry about me! We gotta help him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER tries to teleport past the wall but reappears only to get shocked and sent back as well. She gets up quickly and starts casting magic onto it with minimal effect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut to inside the walls</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA and TOMÁS are circling each other in the flat empty area of the throne room. TOMÁS has both swords drawn as KASSÁNDRA morphs her sword into a spear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new group of friends? How unlike you...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well.. except one. I've met her before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that so?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why are you doing this? Purrsia's gone! It's over. Let's just put this all aside and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This again? Seriously? When can your puny mind understand that this is my destiny! I was chosen by the one true god to carry forward his bidding! I am She-Ra, the chosen servant of the void!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Getting emotional)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is this what it's all about, a fucking destiny? Nobody is chosen to do anything! You're not even the only She-Ra here! Just drop the act... come back...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will not cast aside my beliefs for the likes of you. I'll complete the task bestowed upon me and destroy any false prophets and enemies who get in my way! The Kasey you knew is gone, when are you going to give up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I'm dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Grins)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that's the case...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA charges at TOMÁS. TOMÁS struggles to cope with the massive barrage and speed of KASSÁNDRA'S attacks. He eventually gets disarmed and dropped to the ground. KASSÁNDRA tries to ram the spear through his chest but he rolls out of the way, quickly getting back up and picking up one of his swords.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cut back to everyone else throwing everything they can at the void barrier. The barrier starts to crack and GLIMMER stops to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Smiles) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey! I think we're starting to punch through!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The barrier immediately repairs itself instantly wiping the smile off GLIMMER'S face. She groans loudly in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut back to TOMÁS and KASSSANDRA fighting.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS gets some distance between him and KASSÁNDRA and draws a laser rune behind his back. He points the sword quickly at KASSÁNDRA and fires but she deflects it back at him, striking his shoulder. He screams in pain and clutches his shoulder, but is still able to stand up. He slowly starts backing away as KASSÁNDRA advances on him. He dodges and tries his best to deflect the many attacks thrown at him. Panic is in his eyes. KASSÁNDRA turns her spear back into a spear and keeps slashing away with no mercy or remorse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sis... please... stop!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA disarms TOMÁS, slashing his right knee to bring him to the ground before thrusting the sword through his chest. TOMÁS screams in pain while KASSÁNDRA caresses the back of his head and draws him near.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shhh... It's okay...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMÁS'S gasps fall silent and his head droops onto KASSÁNDRA'S shoulder. She pulls the sword out and TOMÁS'S lifeless body drops to the floor in a pool of blood. KASSÁNDRA takes a step away and starts shaking, showing signs of guilt and shock of what she just did. She starts crying but regains herself quickly and shakes her head, her normal eye glowing purple briefly. She looks down at TOMÁS with a more pitiful look now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had so much potential... what a waste. Goodbye, Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns away and casts a rune onto the floor. A portal forms and she steps into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KASSÁNDRA turns around to see ADORA charging at her. KASSÁNDRA folds her arms and smirks. KASSÁNDRA disappears in a plume of black smoke before ADORA slashes her face. ADORA falls to the ground and looks at the rune in a panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room starts to crumble around them and turn grayscale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLIMMER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What's going on?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire room shatters and they find themselves back at Int. Crystal Castle Entrance. The way going to where they were is collapsed in like ADORA remembered. None of the black smoke or oddities are present except LIGHT HOPE. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We're... back at the entrance?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Notices TOMÁS'S body and runs over to him)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom? TOM!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(She is overwhelmed with grief and is bawling her eyes out)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No... it... none of this was real! This was all a trap...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Runs to CATRA)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra it's okay! I got this! I- I can heal him! I can fix this! I can fix this…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA kneels down by TOMÁS'S body and tries to heal him. GLIMMER is covering her mouth and averting her eyes. Bow looks just as distraught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora, I don't know-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(snaps at BOW)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SHUT IT BOW!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOW is taken aback and falls silent as ADORA continues to try and heal TOMÁS. CATRA is curled up in a ball crying. ADORA keeps trying but to no avail. Her aura fades and a painful </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>sadness overtakes her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ADORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's gone...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA'S sobs get louder as it starts to <strong>FADE TO BLACK</strong></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CATRA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>END CHAPTER</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>